the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Yorick Sand
Ser''' Yorick Sand '''was the newest member of the Kingsguard, having been appointed during the Tourney of 390AC. He died just a day later at the hands of Boremund Mormont while defending the honor of Aron Fowler in a Trial of Combat. He was the bastard child of Mors Allyrion and Catelyn Webber. Appearance Yorick looks like a knight out of a storybook, having inherited the best features from his Allyrion father and his mother, Lady Webber. He has shoulder-length black hair, with deep black eyes. His skin is tanned from his Dornish inheritance, though his smile is bright white. His left hand was burned a bright white from a fire. Biography Yorick was born to Mors Allyrion and Lady Catelyn Webber as a bastard. Mors had been a ladies man, and a wandering knight. One knight, his father had decided to take advantage of the hospitality offered by Lord Webber and sleep with his wife. Nothing was suspected for a few months as he left, Lady Webber was able to convince her husband that it was his child. This was until the child was actually born and everyone saw the tanned skinned that indicated Dornish heritage. On the same day, as Lord Webber was yelling at his wife Mors Allyrion returned to the castle to pick up his bastard born son. The Lord Webber was glad to be rid of him and bid him away. For the formative childhood years, Yorick grew up in Godsgrace, the Bastard of Godsgrace. He got along well with his half brothers Daemon and Quentyn his cousin. They played with swords and dreamed of participating in tournaments. When they reached the age of eight they had a tight-knit group that was making trouble around the castle. The Master of Arms took a vested interest in the young Yorick who had skills that were that of a natural. When he turned thirteen he was sent to Coldmoat to be a squire. The old Lord Webber was dead and had yielded to Catelyn Webber's pleas to see her baseborn child. He was allowed to squire there and did so happily for a number of years. This was where he learned how to use a sword and shield more effectively. When he turned sixteen he pulled his mother out of a fire that had started in her bedroom, causing his left hand to turn white from the fire. The Maester said that the skin had received some damage and he would suffer from incredible pain later in his life but for now he would be able to be fine. When he was twenty years old his master, Ser Duncan Webber had wanted to out for a hunt and took his squire. The two were enjoying themselves when a large boar went and knocked Duncan off of his horse. The boar was about to finish him off when Yorick stabbed down with the boar spear, killing the beast. For saving his life and for the quick bravery shown Ser Duncan knighted the young Yorick. He then returned to Godsgrace where he served as a household knight until the Kingsguard tournament where he won the melee to his surprise. Timeline * 369AC - Yorick was born to Mors Allyrion and Lady Webber * 369AC-382AC Yorick is raised alongside the Allyrion Household * 382AC - Yorick is sent to Coldmoat to squire for Ser Duncan Webber * 388AC - Yorick saves his Knightly Master from a boar during a hunt and is knighted * 390AC - Wins the Kingsguard Melee Category:Dornish Category:House Allyrion Category:Kingsguard